


The Nutmeg Incident

by Ija



Series: Little Kemaline moments [1]
Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: F/F, I like Mcquaid, Kemaline - Freeform, Multi, My baby gays, Nutmeg, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ija/pseuds/Ija
Summary: What if McQuaid had called Luke (who was with Kate) to help him get Oliver out of the tree ?Kemaline Fluff





	The Nutmeg Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys !!!!

Luke's phone rang, pulling Luke away from Kate's hug. He smiled an apologetic smile at Kate while fishing it out of his pocket. He stared at it for a few seconds, before mouthing to Kate that it was McQuaid. He looked rather worried and Kate understood why. McQuaid never called, ever. Well Kate hadn't known him for that long but from the month and a half that she had known him, he never called or answered for that matter.

¨Hello?¨ Luke finally answered. Since Kate couldn't hear what McQuaid was so she looked around Luke's room instead. It was a complete and utter mess to say the least and she was surprised that Sherry hadn't scolded him yet. Or had she, Kate had no way of knowing.

¨Nutmeg??¨ What the hell, Kate thought. Why was McQuaid calling Luke about Nutmeg.

¨Sure, where are you?¨ Well, looks like he would be going somewhere.

¨K, see you in around ten minutes.¨ He hung up. Kate's puzzled gaze met his and Luke sighed. 

¨C'mon, we're going to the woods.¨

¨Why?¨  
\-----------------------------

¨THEY DID WHAT???¨

_________________________________

Kate and Luke finally found McQuaid, along with Tyler, Emaline and Oliver. And Kate had to admit that they were pretty high, and not just figuratively. Oliver and Tyler were both on a tree, and Oliver was crying for his mother. Kate would have outright laughed if she hadn't noticed one thing, one thing that made all her humor evaporate. Emaline (A.K.A K the girl who Kate had a major crush on) was leaning into McQuaid while she laughed. They were sitting on some kind of old ruined wall, which thankfully wasn't high. An unfamiliar feeling stirred in Kate's stomach as she felt the urge to punch McQuaid, repeatedly. McQuaid finally seemed to notice that Luke and Kate had arrived because he, for the first time since...ever, smiled. A big shit eating grin that Kate wanted to punch right off.

¨Oh good, you're here too.¨ He said gesturing to Kate. Kate nodded. He got up and walked over to Luke and Kate, and out of Emaline's earshot. Emaline on the other hand, hadn't looked up at Kate and was playing with a pine cone, picking at the little pieces of wood. Suddenly she fell backwards, off the little wall and started giggling while looking into the sky. It didn't take Sherlock Holmes to deduce that she was just as high as the other two.

¨What's with her, I thought you said she wasn't high.¨ Luke said, looking at Emaline who looked like she was in heaven one second, and like she wanted to barf the next.

¨Yeah, turns out the Nutmeg took a little longer to kick in.¨ He said, not looking concerned at all. Kate on the other hand, well...

¨Okay so...¨ Luke said, interrupting her thoughts with a probable plan.¨ McQuaid, you and I will climb up the tree and get Tyler down first and then we'll have to get Oliver off somehow. Maybe if we....¨

¨What about me?¨Kate interrupted him. Luke looked like a deer caught in headlights. Kate internally chuckled, he had totally forgot that she was there.

¨Well, er... you can look after Emaline.¨ He said as he briskly walked away, leaving Kate no time at all to protest.

Kate sighed as she made her way over to Emaline, well she made her way over to the wall behind which she knew Emaline was. She peered over the edge and Emaline eyes focused on her.

¨Ooohh look, my guardian angel is here.¨ Emaline said in a dreamy voice while Kate blushed. She quickly scolded herself, telling herself that the girl was high, and probably hallucinating. Kate jumped over the wall, surprisingly not falling on her face. She stuck out her hand and Emaline gladly took it, trying to pull herself up. Keyword, trying. The second she was on two feet, she collapsed into Kate. And instead of pulling away, she snuggled deeper into the taller girl. Kate was already pretty red in the face, and when Emaline sighted contently into Kate's chest, she resembled a tomato. They both sat down as Kate fished out her phone and texted her dad to come and get her and the gang. When she tucked her phone safely into her pocket, she turned to look at Emaline. She found the girl staring at her pocket.

¨Who were you texting?¨

¨Was it a girl, it was, wasn't it?¨

¨Is she prettier than me?

Well. Kate definitely did not expect that.

¨ No it was my dad.¨

¨Oh.¨ And for the first time, ever, Emaline blushed.

¨You're blushing.¨ Kate exclaimed in wonder.

¨No, I'm not.¨ Emaline retorted, burrowing her face further into the crook of Kate's neck.

She totally was.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that don't have mobile phones in the show but bear with me.


End file.
